Forever More
by TAMARAN
Summary: When Starfire is seriously hurt during a battle with Slade's new apprentice,Terra, she is shot with a ray gun that transmitts special dieases, will Starfire die? Or will the other Titans find the cure in time? RobinStarfire. Not a one shot.
1. Just thinking

**Forever More ****Chapter1: A Thought**

Starfire had always loved Robin, but she had never thought he loved her. All that changed when They fought Slade and Terra. In just one hour they would face Slade, and his new apprentice, Terra. Starfire didn't want to fight her but as Robin told her two days ago " No matter how much you think their on your side, Starfire, always remember that if they try to harm you their never really your friend." Robin had broken through to her, he had givin her the strength to face Terra with pride and bravery. He also reminded her to never give up. Robin had done a lot of things for Starfire, and she had never repaid him. 

**She had to find a way to do that, she thought, suddenly she heard Robin, "Titans, Lets go."**


	2. In The Face Of Evil

**In The Face Of Evil**

The Titans ran into battle. Beast Boy didn't want to fight, but he knew he had to. He leapt into battle in the form of a Hummingbird, and darted away from the rocks Terra levitated toward him. Then he landed on the rock she was on, and morphed into a Gorilla. He smashed he rock and Terra tumbled to the ground.

Robin took this as an opportunity to attack. He ran toward Terra, just as she woke up, with his retractable bow staff. He fought bravely, but Terra levitated a small, sharp rock and broke the staff in half. She then, knocked him out with a charge of rocks.

Cyborg took this as his only chance to defeat her, he raised his sonic cannon and said "Don't make me do it!" Terra simply smiled sweetly and sent ten rocks hurtling toward him eight of them jammed his sonic cannon and the other two knocked him out.

Raven floated toward Terra, obviously she had had enough, and she levitated a bus towards Terra. Terra moved a sharp, large rock towards the bus and it was cut in half.

Then she trapped Raven in a circular rock with hardly any air.

Starfire then realized she was the only one left. She flew slowly toward Terra, not realizing that Slade was behind her, with a ray gun. He raised the gun and shot her with it.

She screamed in agony as she was knocked unconscious. She was then engulfed in a seemingly eternal blackness.


	3. This Is Serious

**This Is Serious**

Starfire awoke to searing pain in her head. It took her awhile to realize where she was. Then it all came back to her, she had been shot, hard, and the stress about Robin wasn't making it any better. Robin! She fully remembered now! She wondered if he was okay. "Star, How are you feeling?" She knew that voice! It was Robin, he was ok!

"I believe I am feeling ok, but, how are you?"she responded "Star why are you asking me if I'm ok?" he said "Well because, when I last saw you, you were, injured." She replied "I guess you don't fully realize what happened." Robin said. "Yes I do" , she said " I was shot, I am okay now." "Star I'm afraid you weren't just shot." Starfire then realized he had tear streaks on his face, so did the rest of the team!

"What is going on?" she asked slowly, afraid of what the answer may be. " You were shot with a special ray gun." Raven answered. " What kind of ray gun?" "The kind that transmits life threatening diseases!" Robin angrily said. "Robin there is no reason to get so upset!" Starfire said.

"Star, this is serious! You might die!"


	4. Side Effects Told

**Side Effects Told**

"I will not die, I just won't!" Starfire said. "Everyone who gets shot with that kind of ray gun does!" Robin said yet again angrily. "There is a cure, yes?" Starfire said. "There is but it's on a faraway island called, Paraquia." Raven explained. "Where is this…Paraquia?" Starfire asked. "It's about 1,000 miles from here." Said Cyborg. "So who will go there?" said Beast Boy. "Me, Cyborg , and you B.B." said Robin. " I shall accompany you." Starfire said "No do you know the side effects of being shot with that ray gun?" said Robin "Ummmm...…no?" Starfire said " Well I'll tell you, your easily irritated, you bloat, then the worst on top of all that your temperature goes up to 105 Degrees."Robin said. "Robin, I think your being easily irritated!." said Raven " I'm trying to protect her!" "Now do you still wanna come?" "No." "Come to think of it I will stay with you Star." "Ok?" "Ok friend Robin" "We shall have lots of fun!" "I think you don't know how much pain you'll be in." "How much?" "Too much is for sure."said Beast Boy. "I do not think I will like this..." Starfire said.


	5. You Were Right

**You Were Right**

The next day, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy went into the 'T Ship' to prepare to go to Paraquia. They left at five am.

Starfire was having a hard time sleeping. The side effects Robin had told her about earlier, were coming true. So far she had a fever of 102. The bloating part was already coming to be seen. Before being shot Starfire weighed 89ilbs., now she weighs 145ilbs! "This is horrible Robin, I do not understand!" "What don't you understand?" "Why this,Oh it is hurting Robin!" "Here squeeze my hand, it helps." Starfire squeezed his hand, Robin was sure it was broken. "You were right, Robin" "I wish I wasn't"


	6. How Much Longer?

**How Much Longer?**

"Robin, I will not have you waiting on me!" "Star, in case you didn't notice, your not exactly mobile." "Fine, it is very nice of you to do so." "No problem!" "Robin?" "Yeah?" "How much longer?" "How much longer what?" "How much longer do I have to live?" "Unfortunately, if they don't find the cure in five days, you will die." "I shall pray on the Tamaran god, Aranquia, they find it." "Me to, Star, me too."


	7. We Found It!

**We Found It!**

"Dude are we there yet?" "Yes, but we didn't find the flower." Raven said. "What does it look like?" B.B. asked. "It's purple with orange spots, and it's extremely rare, the chances we'll find it are twenty five to one million." Said Cyborg. "Hey I see a purple flower!" cried Beast Boy. "Oh my god! That's it." assumed Raven. "Scanners are saying that's the real Pagnolia flower." Said Cyborg. "Lets bring it to Robin!" cried Beast Boy happily. "Wait how many days has it been since Starfire was shot?" Raven inquired. "Four, why?" anwsered Cyborg.

"Because, Starfire has one day left, and it takes us a day and a half to get back to T Tower!" said Raven. "Great, we better get moving'." Said Beast Boy


	8. GoodBye Doesn't Mean Forever

**Good bye Doesn't Mean Forever**

_Where are they? Robin thought. _**Robin had gotten a transmission earlier, saying that they would be there in a day and a half. Starfire has less than a day left to live, and the Titans were half way there.**

**Starfire was in her last hour, Robin knew, he was sure, but she was acting like she had all the time in the world.**

"**Starfire?" Robin asked, they were in the infirmary of T Tower. "Yes?" "I want you to know that I love you." He said. "Oh Robin…I love you as well." Starfire coughed. Time was running thin!**

"**Robin, as long as I am remembered by one, I am never really gone." "Yeah.." **

"**I realize I don't have much time and the team isn't here so, I know I am going to die, but, Robin, Goodbye doesn't mean forever." Starfire took one last breath and she was gone. "I love you Star, and don't worry, I will never, ever forget you.." Robin said, tears falling down his face.**

"**Never…" Robin whispered. **


	9. Living On In Their Hearts

**Living On In Their Hearts**

"Starfire, was a true friend and a loyal fighter, she will never be forgotten, that was her last request." "Starfire always held a special place in my heart, because I loved her, no sorry I still love her." "I will never ever stop loving her." "Thank You"

Robin walked down from the pedestal, it was May 8th, and the Titans were at Starfire's funeral, and Robin was asked to speak.

"It was great, Robin, she would have loved hearing that.." Raven said. "I should have never had even needed to say that, she didn't deserve to die!"

Robin walked out to the grave yard, to the head stone reading : Starfire, a Teen Titan, a true friend. Loved and cherished by all around her. May 16, 1989 - May 17, 2005.

"Hi Star." He placed a red red rose on the ground near the head stone. "I miss you."

"_I miss you as well…" _ "Hello…is someone there?" _"Robin it is I, Starfire." _"I thought you died." _"I am here in spirit..turn around and you shall see." _

Robin turned around to see a beautiful glowing transparent version of Starfire.

"Star…I don't know what to say." _"You need not say anything, Raven told me you were depressed 'in a way more than herself?" _**"** Well, the girl I loved had just died in my arms what was I supposed to do?"_ "Call out to me."_ "Star…"

"_Robin, I have to go…" _Slowly Starfire started fading. " Where are you going?" _"Heaven, where I belong." _ " I'll never forget you" _" I know I heard your speech, it was quite good, and Robin I will be living in your heart, guiding you with every step I make."_

"Bye Star I'll love you forever more." _"I love you as well, name one of your children for me and, never forget what we have." _"Good bye Star"

Starfire was gone and Robin left the graveyard smiling, for once. He would do as she had asked, never forget his one true love.

**A/N- There will be a sequel for this story, so check on Monday at 4:30 or so. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans, I hope to someday, but it isn't something you find on the street everyday, like a penny. LOL**

**I hope you all liked it Review please!**


End file.
